


Hidden Child

by DemonCat103



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abigail is Crowley’s daughter, Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), And Abigail doesn’t know who her father is either, Aziraphale and Crowley have a kid, Aziraphale and Crowley’s child, Aziraphale x Crowley comes later, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Oc Abigail - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), at least not about Aziraphal, but Aziraphale doesn’t know it yet, multiple time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCat103/pseuds/DemonCat103
Summary: Abigail is the daughter of Crowley. Follow her threw Armageddon and after, as she finds out who her other parent is and works to find Crowley again as he mysteriously goes missing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so any questions or cretics are encouraged and greatly appreciated. Sorry if there’s any spelling or grammar mistakes. Let me know and I’ll try to fix them as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I’ll try to add a chapter at least once a week.

That was the beginning of it all. The Antichrist had just been born and given to a demon named Crowley. Crowley was to deliver the baby and start Armageddon.

Now Crowley had been all for the idea of Armageddon in theory but, he didn’t actually want it to happen. Although he’d never admit it, he had grown quite fond of the earth. Even though he was a demon, he had become very invested in the earths continued existence.

So, when he was told to deliver the Antichrist, he wasn’t exactly thrilled.

In response Crowley did the only thing he could think of, call his Angel.

When he called Aziraphale he had INTENDED to contact him and inform him of the beginning of Armageddon. He had INTENDED to meet up with Aziraphale and convince him to help stop Armageddon. And he had INTENDED to quickly go home afterwards.

The key word being INTENDED.

See, he did contact Aziraphale and inform him of Armageddon. He did meet up with Aziraphale and convince him to help stop Armageddon. But he didn’t go home as quickly as he had originally planned.

He hadn’t realized how long it would actually take to convince Aziraphale to help stop Armageddon. He also didn’t realize how many drinks he needed after the whole ordeal. So in the end, Crowley ended up crashing at the book shop.

In the morning they continued to iron out some of the details of their plans. In the end, Crowley didn’t get back to his house until late day.

The reason for Crowley’s need to return home was a girl living there named Abigail.

She was used to being home alone for extended periods of time so it didn’t come as any surprise when she woke up to find Crowley wasn’t there. She went about her day fairly normally, reading and messing with people on the internet.

When she heard the door unlatch she made sure she was out of its direction line of sight. Although Crowley was the only the only one who ever came into the house, he’d taught her to be cautious.

“Don’t call out to me until you know it’s me”, she remembered him saying. She always had to be very careful about being noticed. If anyone found out about her it would be very bad.

“It’s me”, she heard Crowley call out, telling her it was safe to emerge.

“We need to talk, something’s happened.” Crowley continued as Abagail walked over to where he was pacing.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“It’s about Armageddon........it’s started.”

She looked at him with surprise. She’d heard him talk about it plenty but she didn’t actually think it’d ever happen.

What happens now?

She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Earth, but she could handle it. She really didn’t know what would happen to her though.

Earth was neutral ground. Somewhere she could be kept hidden. It was the only home she had ever known, but she knew it would happen sooner or later.

The Angels and Demons had to find out who was stronger eventually. With that in mind she decided she only had one question she wanted to ask for the moment.

“So who’s side should I fight on since I’m half Angel and half Demon?”

It was a real question, but she had said it as if it were a joke. It seemed to have worked because a little of the tension Crowley was carrying seemed to slip away.


	2. 2013

Abigail new about her birth, or as much as her father would tell her.

He said it had been a one night stand with an Angel he never saw again. And that afterwards, he went into a state of seclusion to give birth to her and raise her for a while.

She didn’t really understand why an Angle of all things would have a one night stand, especially with a Demon. But whenever she’d ask, Crowley would say he used his demonic powers against the angle and that she was just an accident. 

She believed she was an accident but she didn’t fully believe the other part, but since she couldn’t come up with a better explanation she just accepted it. 

Sometimes she’d get her father to describe the Angel when he was very drunk. He said the angle had beautiful blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She hadn’t gotten more out of him but it hadn’t mattered to much since she was never going to see them. 

With the start of Armageddon though, it had caused her to think about all of this again. Because now there was a chance she might meet this Angel. Not only that, she might have to fight against them. 

Crowley walked in, breaking her train of thought. He had changed. Not exactly an uncommon change for him but it hadn’t happened in a while. Crowley had changed his gender into a woman. 

“What prompted this?” She asked slightly surprise. 

“I’m going undercover as a nanny to push the Antichrist towards evil and keep an eye on him.” 

“Oh fun, what’s the kids name anyway?” 

“Warlock.” 

“Warlock? Really? They named him Warlock?” 

“My name’s Crowley, what’s your point?” 

“Yeah but you’re a demon. It just seems like that’d be a name that would get the kid bullied a lot” 

“Well, whether or not he knows it yet, young Warlock is able to destroy anyone he wants. I’d be more scared for the bully’s.” He paused trying to return to his original train of thought. “Anyways, since it’s all the way in Tadfield I won’t be by very often for the next couple years.” 

She understood that. He’d often leave for months or sometimes even years at a time to preform demonic miracles and such. She could handle herself, after all she was 72 years old. As some form of ethereal being, that wasn’t very long to be alive, but in human years she was definitely able to take care of herself. 

——————

For the next couple years Abigail more or less lived on her own. She rarely saw her father anymore, but she understood why. Armageddon was a big thing and even though her father wasn’t the most hard working demon, even he was sure to be busy. That being said, every once and a while she’d see her dads car, the Bentley, when she was out and about. 

In the past she hadn’t been able to go outside too often. This was because her father was always worried she’d be noticed. Despite being a demon, Crowley was quite protective at times. 

Being the only half Angel half demon hybrid came with some strong, and some unknown, powers. This meant that any ethereal being may notice her at any moment, so Crowley had been extra careful. 

With that in mind, Abigail was quite aware and carful when she went out, but she’d never been able to go out nearly as much before. She’d still usually just stay in the house or apparate to where she needed to go, just to be safe though. 

Sometimes, when she went out she’d see the Bentley parked in front of a bookshop called “A.Z. Fell And Co.” She had seen her fathers car parked in front of it many times in the past so it wasn’t a complete shock to find it there now. Crowley seemed to like the bookshop a lot although she didn’t know why.

Abigail read all the time but her farther didn’t, yet he’d spend hours there non the less. She would have gone in to investigate by now but Crowley had made it very clear that she wasn’t supposed to. 

Once when she was younger she had asked why her father went to that bookshop all the time and if she could go with him the next time he went to look at the books. Crowley looked her straight in the eyes and spoke clearly, “Your never to go in that bookshop.”

This had caught Abigail completely off guard since her father never took things so seriously. He didn’t sound mad but more scared and sad.

Since this was one of her fathers very few rules, she didn’t want to break it. She knew there had to be a good reason for it, but she couldn’t figure it out. 

For now she’d leave it be but she did want an answer some day. Maybe after Armageddon he’d explain everything he kept from her.


	3. 2019 - Armageddon begins

In the final years leading up to Armageddon Crowley was able to spend more time back in London since Warlock no longer needed a nanny.

He still went out to keep an eye on Warlock, however, and today was an important day because today he was to get a hell hound.

It seemed like most of the day was a waiting game, for everyone, including Abigail. The question was, would Warlock keep the dog?

When she heard the unlatching of the door she couldn’t help but tens up in anticipation of finding out what had happened. She found herself walking to the door, despite what she had been taught; she needed to know what had happened.

“So what happened with the hell hound? Did he keep it?

“It wasn’t there.” He sounded worried. What did that mean it _‘wasn’t there.’_   
  


“What are you talking about? Where was it then? How could it not be there? Did they decide not to give it to him today or something?” She had to many questions.   
  


“It was the wrong boy.....”

“It was what?” She was completely shocked. How could it be the wrong boy? They’d followed him since birth hadn’t they? Where was the right one then?

Apparently Crowley could tell that she had a million questions running threw her head because he took in a breathe and started to explain. “The baby must have been switched around with someone else’s in hospital. I don’t know where the Antichrist is but it’s to later....... he already named the dog. Armageddon’s coming.”

There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but mostly fear. Abigail didn’t completely expect it. She knew he liked the earth, I mean she enjoyed it too, but he must have been more attached then she realized. It dawned on her that he may have been watching Warlock to prevent the very Apocalipsis that had now been set into motion.   
  
“What did hell have to say about it.”

“They don’t know and I’m trying to find the kid, I have people looking.”

She presumed when he said _‘people’_ he meant that Witch Finder Army he had found some years back. She really wasn’t sure if that would work but she could tell it was going to be another few hectic days.   
  


“The waiting continues.” She mumbled under her breath as the sense of dread she had felt waiting to find out if Warlock, who was not actually the Antichrist, was going to keep the hell hound, that wasn’t actually his. 


	4. After the Bandstand

As he walked away, in his head, Crowley couldn’t help but replay what Aziraphale had said to him. _‘There is no our side Crowley! Not anymore.... It’s over!’_ The words stung but he couldn’t stop thinking about them. Sadness weld up inside him, but he pushed it down with his anger.

When he got back to the Bentley he got in and started driving home, his mind still preoccupied with what had just happened.

He arrived home and walked right past Abigail and straight into his office. He threw a bunch of pictures of galaxy's and nebula’s into the air as he muttered to himself. He started looking for somewhere good to go.

—————

When her father had walked right past her without saying a word, Abigail was a bit surprised. Usually he at least said something so she’d know it was him, no mater how brief it was. This meant something must have gone wrong. She guessed he still hadn’t found the Antichrist.

Eventually she heard the door to the office open and Crowley walked into the plant room. Abigail often read in there because it was mostly out of the way and the natural light was good for reading. It was also the coziest place in the house. Crowley was a bit of a minimalist so there wasn’t much around the house. That being said the plants always got attention and were cared for, even if it was a bit scary at times. Still, sitting among them felt more homey than the rest of the house. The space felt like it was lived in instead of permanently on the market. It was nice to have somewhere warm to go.

Crowley stood by her and started watering the plants. At the same time he said, “We’re going to Alpha Centauri.”

For a moment she just parroted back, engulfed in her book. “We’re going to....” _‘Wait what did he say?’_ She snapped out of her concentration and looked up. Her full attention was now on her father. “Wait we’re going where?”

Crowley finished watering the plants and said, “We’re going to Alpha Centauri. Start packing.” And just like that, he walked out of the house.

She sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. Were they gonna try and hide from Armageddon?

She eventually stood up and walked to her room. Other than the plant room, it was the coziest place in the house. Don’t get her wrong, she liked the black and all, it was just not what she wanted all the time. Her room had a few bookshelves against the wall and one or two stacks of books around the room. In the middle of the room was a large bed. Scattered on it were a few throw blankets.

She technically didn’t need a bed since she didn’t need to sleep, but she was used to it. Her father always liked to sleep, so she had done the same. She liked to sleep sometimes, but the bed was mostly a comfy place to read.

The rest of the room was quite simple. There was a small nightstand with a light sitting on top. A charging cord for her phone and a window. The walls were a mix of grey and cream.

Despite what her father had said, there wasn’t much for her to pack. She usually _miracles_ her clothes and there wasn’t much else she’d bring other than her phone and books.

She used the word _‘miracle’_ lightly. She was never sure whether to call what she did miracles or not. Since no one really knows what her powers are, it might not have been the best word for it.

She started putting her books into a suitcase she “miracled” into existence. Stoping periodically to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> I’m a bit ahead in of my schedule so I posted the next chapter today too.


	5. Back and Forth

_‘Shit,’_ that’s all Crowley could think. Hell had figured out it was the wrong boy and they were definitely coming after him.

He was on his way to Aziraphale’s bookshop. He had to try one more time to get him to come with him, had to try to get him out of there. Afterall there was nothing they could do now. They didn’t know where the boy was and Armageddon was about to happen. They were out of time.

He drove up and parked next to Aziraphale’s bookshop. Aziraphale was outside of it. Crowley jumped out of the car and walked up to him.

——————

As he walked into his house he thought about what had just occurred. Aziraphale just wouldn’t listen to him, at this point it was getting annoying.

He walked in and yelled out to Abigail “Stay in your room, some _friends_ are coming over.” He said it in a completely sarcastic way, but there was still a hint of annoyance since he was still thinking about what had happened with Aziraphale.

He walked into his office and started getting the holy water ready. Then he sat down and waited for Hastur and Liger to show up.

——————

He had just gotten out of the phone line and was quite proud of the way he trapped Hastur. He was now on his way to Aziraphale. He had just about given up on Aziraphale, but he had called and wanted to tell Crowley something. Crowley had had to cut him off but it had started with “I know where the Antichrist...” He had sounded a bit frantic.

Maybe they’d be able to pull this off after all. Maybe they could really stop Armageddon.

He pulled up to the bookshop. It was in flams. _What had happened?_ He ran inside to try to find Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Next chapter should be out Friday but I’m a bit ahead so it might be out on Saturday or Sunday this weekend.


	6. The Pub

At this point Crowley had spent about 20 minutes in a pub and was therowly drunk. He didn’t really care about Armageddon anymore. He just wanted to wallow in sadness.

He yelled out to the bar tender “same again” as he finished his drink. He was practically crying and just going on about random things, to drunk to think straight. To sad to be sober.

He started thinking about Armageddon in general. How had he even become a demon. He hadn’t meant to.

As the bar tender set down another bottle he just started talking, not completely sure to who. “I never asked to be a demon. I just minded my own business one day and then....” He took a breath trying to remember what he was going to say.

“Oh, look here it’s Lucifer and the guys. I mean, food hadn’t been that good lately, didn’t have anything on for the rest of that afternoon. Next thing I know.....” He stuttered. “I’m doin a million lightyear freestyle dive into a pool of boiling sulfur.” He was just about to start sobbing.

Then someone appeared in front of him. It looked like.... _Aziraphale_!

“Aziraphale” he was almost shocked. Was it really him? Was he seeing things? “Are you hear?” He took off his glasses and squinted at the almost see-through Aziraphale.

“Good question, not certain. Never done this before.” Aziraphale looked around to try and find an answer. “Can you hear me?”

“Course I can hear you.”

“Fraid I’ve rather made a mess of things.” He paused, trying to remember where Crowley had said he’d go. “Did you go to Alpha Centauri?”

“Nah changed my mind. Stuff happened....I lost my best friend.” He was just about to start crying again.

“So sorry to hear it.” In that moment all Aziraphale wanted to do was comfort Crowley. He also wanted to address the fact that Crowley had called him his best friend, but they didn’t have time. They had to stop Armageddon. “Listen uh, back at my book shop there’s a book I need you to get.”

“Oh, you’re bookshop isn’t there anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I’m really sorry it burnt down.” He was close to crying for the third time but Crowley new he had to keep it together.

“All of it?” Aziraphale was in disbelief. He had kept that bookshop in top condition for centuries. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to save the world after all.

“Y-yeah. Wha-what was the book?”

“The one the young lady with the bicycle left behind. The Nice An Accurate Prophecies...”

Crowley recognized the name of the book! His face lit up. “Agnes Nutter! Yes I took it!” He grabbed the book and showed it to Aziraphale.

“You have it, oh!” Aziraphale had hope again. Just like Crowley, _saving my books yet again._ “Well look inside, I made notes. It’s all in there. The boys name, address, everything else. I worked it all out.”

“Look wherever you are I’ll come to you.” He wasn’t going to lose Aziraphale again. “Where are you?”

“I-I’m not really anywhere, yet. I’ve been discorporated.”

“Oh”

“You need to get to Tadfield Airbase.”

“Why?”

“World ending. That’s where it’s all gonna happen. Quite soon now. I’ll head there too. I just need to find a receptive body, harder than you’d think. I do need a body......pity I can’t inhabit yours.”

This whole ordeal had mostly sobered Crowley up, but he was just drunk enough that he didn’t really think about the implications for what Aziraphale said and just went with it.

“Angel, demon, probably explode” Aziraphale continued.

“Yeah”

“S-so I’ll meet you at Tadfield. But we’re both goin to have to get a bit of a wiggle on.”

“What?”

“Tadfield. Airbase.”

“I heard that it was the wiggle on.” Just like that Aziraphale was gone and Crowley was back to normal. Now that he knew Aziraphale was safe he could get back to stopping Armageddon.

——————

Crowley was in his car, on his way to Tadfield, and the traffic was terrible. He couldn’t figure out why the freeway was One Fire. Then it hit him. He remembered what he’d done to the freeway. It was his fault.

Crowley was in the middle of trying to figure out how to get threw the ring of fire when he got a text. It read....

Abigail  
_What’s going on? I’m ready to go_  
_to Alpha Centauri._

 _‘Shoot’_ , he had forgotten about Abigail. He typed out a response, not like he had to worry about texting and driving, no one was moving and he was a demon.

_We’re not going anymore._

Then he put his phone on silent, he didn’t need Abigail distracting him from Armageddon. His timing was perfect cause no more than a minute after he put his phone away Hastur appeared in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this chapter out late. I forgot about it till 1 in the morning and by the time I remembered I was to tired. 
> 
> Next chapter should be on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to get the next chapter out by the end of the week.


End file.
